youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Believe That
Believe That is the 15th song off 500 Degreez by Lil Wayne. Lyrics - blaque and (mannie fresh) Push impalas and caprice's (believe that daddy) Starch flat no creases (believe that daddy) Got that work, you a d boy (believe that daddy) You a h-o-t boy (believe that daddy) Do ya bentley got them hoes (believe that daddy) That's, that weed smell in yo clothes (believe that daddy) Bet a hunderd, shoot a hundred (believe that daddy) It's my block, I run it (believe that daddy) Got them 20's on ya ride (believe that daddy) Got the gator inside (believe that daddy) Fine bitch, bow-leg (believe that daddy) And she go both ways (believe that daddy) Slugged up in the front (believe that daddy) Got a trunk full of bump (believe that daddy) Got cribs, cars, bikes, dykes (believe that daddy) 'Cause that's what hoes like (believe that daddy) Now I do it for the ladies, do it for the ladies I do cause I wanna push a cat-eye mercedes I do it for my dudes, do it for my dudes All the niggas on the block that got that work to move (Verse 1 - lil' wayne) It's weezy baby, young and from the dirty south Get up your dope, I'm putting birdies out Like thirty in my mouth, so I can say Fuck you bitch you still ain't got a dirty mouth The hood still ain't got over the drout So you should sleep on your roof, just to watch over ya house Nigga we tymin', the cost of my watch over ya house I'm a boss man, I watch over the south Jazze pha, let's hop in the lammy (lamborghini) Stop by sammy, chill in the hood, you good, you family My boys like to pull them blammies, and big pimp Mami suck dick 'til she pull your hammy, homey You know we only, keepin it gangsta Deep in the range, 17 in the chamber All I need is my banger, nigga it's weezy This shit is over somebody cue me (Chorus) (Verse 2 - lil' wayne) You don't wanna play wit me, I touch you man Lose ya man in a tussle, but y'all don't see me Y'all can't hear me, this a def jam, call me russell, man I played on martin, call me hustle, man And now y'all know I'm the yee-yo muscle, man But on the under, I got that wonder, to stop that thunder That rumble in the side of ya stomach, piled on water How do you want it, come through in a coupe powder blue or High with water, how do you want it man Ay, I towed a lot of tullies dun, I den broke a lot of hoopties dun I den drove a lot of qp's from, here and there on the road For the nigga gotta move his son, and I show you how to do this son That's, that boy weezy we, cmb, bitach, and ya stunned (Chorus)